Euphoria
by Ayu16
Summary: Story about a 16 yr Clover Anderson who meets Jared, in the library. Things go usual but soon she finds out that he is a lost prince of Scotland banished by his step-father and to make matters worse she realizes she's in love! Plz review it, it's my first romantic novel.


_The first meeting  
_  
It was December and the whole town was covered with snow. Mom and dad were busy trying to keep themselves warm beside the fireplace while I lay there on my sofa covered with warm blankets and warm pillows. I had a hearty time reading the books which I brought from the library some five km away from central Dublin.  
"Clove, why don't you do some work" mom yelled.  
"W…well I am busy right over here reading this important book which, unfortunately I have to return today" I replied.  
Mom didn't reply. Thank goodness! Otherwise I would have been forced to do that work reluctantly. The book was boring like hell. It was a stupid romantic novel about a girl who fell in love with a boy who never had those feelings for her. Even though it was mundane, I had to read it because I don't like reading the book up to just ninety-nine pages. Suddenly something struck my mind and I bolted up like a robot.  
"Mom…is it possible to fall in love in just 15?" I asked, confidently. Mom and dad stared at me for a moment and mom answered, pretty much like a nervous little girl, "I don't know…maybe". I gave a frown after hearing that because I thought that mom would know but she didn't and that broke my heart because I wanted to know the answer so desperately. I looked at the book's cover and gazed at it for a few times when dad came from behind and patted on my shoulder.  
"Don't be bothered about it" he said, almost whispering in my ear, "I fell in love with mom when I was 15". I bulged my eyes and went red with curiosity, maintaining my oddity.  
"You never said me that" I said, in a low tune.  
"Well…because you never asked".  
It was thrilling to hear that my dad was in love with mom in just 15!  
The huge clock in our dining room ticked four 'o' clock and I had to return the book at sharp five. I turned back and saw mom was already asleep while dad was working in his computer.  
"What should I do?" I thought and went on thinking when I realized that it was four thirty. I couldn't sit there just like a statue. I thought. And my eyes were already drooping and I dreadfully needed to sleep.  
So I closed my eyes and dozed off into another world of my dreams.  
"Clove! Clove!" suddenly a shrill voice resounded in my head. I wasn't willing to open my eyes but someone just went on shaking me as if the dreams had become alive because I was literally visualizing my mom!  
"Wake up!" the voice said again, this time it became even more loud that I had to open my eyes and brush off my inertia.  
"Mom, why are you yelling?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.  
"Well…I thought that you have to return the book by six 'o' clock and now it is five twenty" she replied, staring at the round, big clock.  
All of a sudden, as if in a flash I remembered that I had to return the book!  
"Oh! No, why didn't you wake me earlier" I hollered at mom as I wore my jeans and a black leather jacket.  
"I tried to but you were mumbling something in your dream" mom said  
"You better hurry up" dad said, from the other side of the room, "the journey takes almost fifteen minutes from Dublin Street". I knew that. I had to first take the bus from the main local market street and then travel towards the north side of River Liffey.  
As soon I was out from my house, I hustled until I arrived at the bus stop. It was a shady place, devoid of the sun's rays as it had a metal shade. I never usually travel alone in a bus but today I had to since mom and dad are busy with their domestic work.  
The bus didn't arrive. I kept on shaking my left leg because I was worried and tensed about getting late. I still remember the last time when I was late to return the book and that bossy, abrasive librarian kind of scolded me with her bitter words and even charged me twenty dollars extra!.  
"God! When I look at her face I feel like I am seeing a toad with warts on her face" I thought. I wish they would change the librarian to someone sweet and kind and beautiful.  
After waiting for ten minutes the bus arrived and the people stumbled upon each other to get on the bus. I stood there waiting for everyone to get up and finally I boarded the bus. I had to stand as not a single seat was vacant.  
I guess because it's Sunday that people are going out somewhere. I thought.  
"Why don't you take a seat" suddenly someone said. I turned back and saw a middle-aged lady with her red locks over her forehead.  
"Pardon, m'am…are you asking me?" I asked, tentatively.  
"Yes, you-brunette…I'll get down in the next stop" she replied. She had a sweet smile on her cherry lips. I thanked her and took the seat and relaxed my legs. It had been paining since I got out from my house.  
Dublin was really a beautiful place and I had never realized that since today. There was something incredible about that day. The sky was azure and the trees were completely leafless.  
Soon, the bus arrived at its destination. I got down and glimpsed upon my watch.  
"Holy smokes! It's already six" I said. "That lady's gonna kill me". That thought made me tremble with anxiousness. I really didn't want to hear those bitter words again in front of people. Immediately I panted towards the library through many lanes and streets.  
As I was about to enter the library, I bumped into a boy. And we fell on the ground hurting each other.  
"Oh! God, I am so sorry, so sorry" I kept on blabbering, "I didn't see..it's my fault". Even though I went on apologizing, the boy made no response. He was quiet like a ghost. He dusted himself and the books which he was carrying.  
"I am sorry, too" he said, looking at the ground and then he looked up and went away without even saying a word.  
"Strange" I thought. "Oh, no I have to hurry" saying that I trod upstairs.  
"Umm… I want to return the book" I said, politely to the librarian. She peeked from her spectacles and looked at me. I felt pretty uncomfortable inside. She looked like a wicked witch. I have heard about witches. They were immoral and cast spells on people to make them their servants.  
"Right on time, umm…Miss Clove, right?" she asked, taking the book.  
"Yes" I replied, coyly. After signing the my card, I thanked her (courtesy) and headed downstairs. I saw the sun, it was hidden behind the silver clouds and soon it was going to snow.  
"I better check the time" I mused and pulled up my long sleeves under the half-sleeved leather jacket when I found out that my watch wasn't there on my wrist.  
"Where did it go?" I asked, bulging my eyes. I tried to remember as hard as possible what had happened previously with me. I ranged through it harder when suddenly I recalled the accident with the boy.  
"Oh! No, it must have slipped from my hand when I dashed with him" I said. My heart was beating faster than usual because that watch was an expensive Rolex watch that dad had brought for me during my fifteenth birthday from France.  
"He's gonna kill me" I thought.  
I sat on the bench for a moment and then got up and found at least five times at that spot but the watch was nowhere to be found. Maybe someone picked it up. I thought. I was feeling completely hopeless, under the setting sun which smeared the whole of the River Liffey that glittered like gold. The briny tears had completely welled my eyes and cheeks. I really loved that watch and I had no idea that I had to depart from it so soon.  
"Is it your watch" suddenly I heard someone's voice.  
I looked up and saw a silhouette against the small door outside the library. As it came forward, it was the same boy with whom I collided.  
I got up from the bench and rubbed my tears.  
"yes…it is" I said, looking at it. I was surprised but moreover happy and delirious.  
"Right after you dashed with me the watch slipped from your hand and fell on the ground "he spoke, for the first time, "and you didn't notice it because you ran away. I took it and waited for you to come back". He waited for ME!. No boy ever waited for me, ever. He's so good. I thought. He was tall and imposing, not in an ugly way but in a beautiful way . His blue eyes were like that of the ocean, still and incandescent, his brows were covered by his dark brown curls.  
"Thank you so much, I thought I'd never find it" I said, crying a bit. He left immediately after handing over to me my precious watch. And I climbed aboard on the city bus and travelled back home.  
The sun had already sunken below the horizon and the sky was black as an ash. "It's so late" I said as I looked over at my watch and gave a smile. The bus was moving steadily like a caterpillar.  
"Is something wrong?" a women asked me.  
"No…nothing" I replied. I guess she might have seen my legs shaking and surmised that something is wrong.  
An hour later, the city bus arrived at Central Dublin. My house was ten minutes away from the bus stop. By that time, snow had started to fall. The whole town was white and chilly.  
"Clove, look at the time!" mom exclaimed, angrily as I returned home.  
"Mom…the bus was moving very slowly" I said, sprawling on the sofa.  
"What bus did you take?" asked dad.  
"Umm…why of course the local bus" I said fiercely.  
Dad remained quiet for a moment and did not further question me anymore. As time passed, snow fell like fairies, fluttering and dancing with the winter wind.  
"It is getting chilly" said mom, as she opened the windows.  
"It sure is" replied dad, gazing outside. I was in complete daze to see the beautiful vicinity. It was like the Alps. The moonbeams glimmered between the oak trees, and swayed back and forth with the breeze.

Back to school

I saw a bright sun outside the window as I opened my eyes. It was morning and more importantly school time. Fortunately I awoke right in time! Which was pretty much bizarre.  
"Mom, dad!" I yelled as I walked downstairs after brushing my teeth. No one was there, the dining hall was empty. And the bulb glowed dimly in the dark hall.  
"Where are they?" I thought. It was the awkward and rather distressing. I moved about wearily, in case I might find them. But there was no one, except the profound silence.  
Suddenly, I saw smoke arising from our yard. Immediately, I ran towards the yard, without wearing my slippers and jumped into the huge patch of snow in the soft green grass.  
"Mom!" I yelled and caught hold of her shoulder. She had a white mask around her mouth.  
"Oh! Clove, the car's broken down" she replied, taking out the cloth, "and we've been trying to fix it from five but it's releasing a lot of smoke".  
"Nah! I don't think it'll work" said dad, taking his head out from the metallic bonnet.  
"Are you sure, dear?" asked mom.  
"We need to buy a new one" he said, looking sad. He was sad to depart from his old companion.  
"How did it break down?" I said as we walked inside the room.  
"Probably the engine has broken or the car's too old to be strong to survive" mom replied, with a sharp grin.  
I gulped down the omelets and drank the milk in one sip.  
"I dreamt about a land of bacon and cakes" I said, "and I felt pretty hungry". Dad gave a bark of laughter after hearing about my dream. I've always dreamt about weird stuff and nonsensical images in my mind.  
The road was blocked with huge patches of snow that had fallen the last night. It covered five miles across the whole town. Even the little lakes were frozen and were now used by ice-skaters for skating on the thin plate of ice-which looked so daunting.  
"Hey! Clove, after so many days" yelled Dixie Shelton, my friend. She was a short, stout girl full of enthusiasm and effervescent with her eyes round like an owl always searching for information. She was a member of the student council president (people of high intellect were chosen each year).  
"Dixie, my pal" I said and we hugged each other as we always do. We were in the same class since kindergarten. And we always used to scoop out the snow and cover ourselves there and lie there until and unless someone took us out, it was a fun we did and also a game which made us sick.  
"How's your duty going?" I asked her.  
"Boring" she said, dragging her voice.  
"I thought you loved it" I said.  
"Earlier I did, but now we're seniors and this is our last year in the school and I wanna try out something new" she said fiercely as I saw the determination and blaze in her grey eyes.  
"By the way which club are you in?"  
"I…umm…I am in the art club" I replied. Suddenly Dixie gave a sharp expression, more like she was surprised.  
"Why are you so shocked?" I asked. Suddenly she caught hold of my shoulder and pulled me and whispered in my ear, "I believe then you must have met Jared…he's a newcomer and it's rumored that he has ringworm in his feet".  
"EWW!" I yelled and moved away from her. "Are you sure" I asked.  
"Maybe"  
"But most rumors are just lies" Dixie replied, with a grin.  
"Maybe he's a bit lonely like I was" I thought. I wondered who was Jared. I never saw him in the art class.  
As soon as the bell rang for the second class, we rushed towards the bio-practical room. Dixie sat behind me as she was already assigned a partner and I wasn't. I took out the books and arranged the trays that were kept in front of me.  
Mr. Keith came inside with a boy who I thought I knew. YES! I know him. He's the boy who returned my precious watch to me the other day. Holy smokes! What a coincidence. I pondered.  
"This is Jared" Mr. Keith said, "umm…your surname?"  
"I don't have one" he said, his voice was soft like the frost and intense like the smoke.  
"Oh!...anyways, he's from Stornoway and I'd expect you'll to be friendly towards him".  
We all nodded, generously.  
"He's so cute, isn't it" whispered Dixie from behind. I ignored her and looked at Jared, there was something mysterious about his appearance. The way his brown locks hung over his pale blue eyes made him look like a prince.  
When the class began, Jared came and sat beside me. He didn't look towards me to say 'hi' or something maybe because he'd forgotten. I took out a dead cockroach from behind the drawer and handed it towards him.  
"Can you dissect it?" I asked, nervously.  
"Sure" he replied. I felt a strange shiver running down my spine. I didn't knew whether it was from the cold or not?.  
His dissection was utterly impeccable. I looked at it awe-stricken, I'd never dissected any insect so perfectly like the way he did. Like he was an experienced biologist.  
"It's perfect?" Mr. Keith exclaimed as he came around and gazed at his artwork. Everyone turned their attention and applauded at us (mostly Jared), I felt nonchalant somewhat that I looked at Dixie and grinned at her, she exchanged a grin back too.  
"Jared, I didn't knew you'd cut it so perfectly" said Mr. Keith, patting his shoulder.  
"It's easy, you just have to have patience " he replied with a gentle smile. After the class was over, I said everything to Dixie about that day. She was totally crestfallen like it was a big deal or something.  
"You actually met him?" she asked.  
"Yeah…it was a short time" I replied, "he returned my watch".  
"And he dissected the insect perfectly for you…you received all the praises" Dixie said, with a strange hysteria taking shape in her voice.  
"I should thank him" I thought.  
I met Jared at the art class looking at the paintings that were hung on the wall. Mine was there too.  
"Umm…excuse me?" I said, as I stepped inside. He turned back and walked towards me.  
"I am sorry, I should go from here" he replied.  
"No…it's okay" I said, "I wanted to say you something"  
"Thanks for dissecting the cockroach for me, I mean I was never praised so much".  
He kept quiet and after a long time he gave a goofy smile and replied, "it's okay, I like to do that". I smiled at him, coyly and asked, "you know we've met before".  
"Before?" he asked, shocked. He'd forgotten, I knew that!  
"In the library… when you… returned my watch".  
He thought for a long time when finally his memory came back to him.  
"Oh!...I remember now" he replied, "sorry for forgetting".  
"It's okay" I replied.  
"I am Jared" he said.  
"I am Clover Anderson" I replied, "but you can call me Clove".  
"I love that name" he said, "it means luck".  
Luck, well I don't really know if my name means luck but I know that I am extremely unlucky. Luck doesn't stride with me nor does it smile at me with its pretty lips.  
"What does your name mean?" I asked, a little later. Starting to feel comfortable with our conversation.  
"It means happiness, the bliss of our lives" he said, looking at my face. For a moment I felt as though he was restraining his thoughts in some corner but I guess he wasn't really-he needed a friend to share the feelings he possesses.  
"I must go now, it's too late" he said and bid me good-bye and ran disappearing out of my perspective. The sun's rays had lowered and it was already evening. I didn't even realize that so much time had passed by. Our conversation had passed the time which made me feel content to have spend the day with Jared.  
I returned home shortly after that and said to mum everything about Jared.  
"He's from Stornoway" I said.  
"Stornoway, that's in Scotland" mum said, wiping the table.  
"Yeah, he's from a far place"  
"What's he doing in Dublin?"  
"Well…of course to study" I replied, rather feeling aggravated at her silly questions.  
"Don't they get good schools over there?"  
"I don't know!…I am not his apprentice" I replied fiercely. But my frustration didn't linger when I saw  
mum's eyes. They were filled with a strange passion that I'd never seen before. Her lips were remained tight and immobile for some time as she dazed at the picture on the newly painted wall.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked, examining her expressions.  
"No…it's just I remembered something from my past". Saying this she trod towards the kitchen and started to cook for dinner. What's so nostalgic about that picture? I thought. It was just a Holyroodhouse Castle in Scotland. And mom was from London, why would she feel so evocative looking at that plain picture.  
Stars came up on the dark night sky lighting it up with it's beautiful starlight that came pouring down through the tropopause like glimmering lights.  
A light snow began to fall.  
A knock was heard at the door, I guess it was dad. Mom went to open it and saw dad with a broken umbrella-he was shivering with cold and it looked like he caught a severe cold.  
"How did it break?" mom asked, looking at the deplorable condition of the new umbrella that mom had brought from the 20% discount sales.  
"I fell down the stairs" dad replied, confidently. His face was brazen as he brushed off the snow that fell over him.  
"You're so clumsy" mom said, angrily, "it was so cheap and of goo-quality".  
"Yeah…but I slipped and it's not my fault" dad went on arguing with mom as they always do. I simply smiled from the corner of my lips and enjoyed their dramatic scene.  
"Glad you didn't catch a frostbite" I said, laughing at him.  
"well… that's not fair you're supporting your mom" dad said, sitting on the sofa.  
"But I thought I was neutral" I replied.  
"Clove…you know you're becoming witty" dad said, "and I love that" .  
"Dad I am 18 and am not that cutesy girl anymore" I said, "I am grown-up".  
"So I heard about that boy Jared, do you like him?" suddenly dad asked that weird question without even hearing everything that I said to mom.  
"No! No! I don't like him" I protested, "we just talked and we're not even pals".  
"Don't become so hyper" dad said, "I was just kidding". I calmed down and sat beside him. I was really overacting but dad! He's so flippant at times that I really don't like his jokes.  
After having dinner together, we said our little prayers and went to our own rooms.  
While I stayed awake and studied-reluctantly.

Jared's true self

As the morning light brushed my whole room with its golden light, I opened my eyes reluctantly and looked outside. It was a bright blue sky, and just another day for school.  
"Mom, what's the date today?" I asked as I gleefully munched down my sandwiches.  
"It's 23rd, honey" mom replied.  
"Whoa! It's almost time for Christmas" dad said, coming out of the blue.  
"And my vacations" I replied, enthusiastically. I had many plans for these vacations like playing video games in an arcade and then going to the art gallery where I never visited and many more.  
Mom packed my lunch and put it inside my bag and then she bid me good-bye with a kiss.  
I reached school within fifteen minutes by walking. Everyone were pretty much exhilarated about something as they giggled and laughed among each other's ears.  
"HEY! Clover" yelled a strange feminine voice from behind which I didn't recognize immediately.  
"Oh!...Felicity Jones, right?" I asked, hesitantly.  
"Yes…you're Clover Anderson, remember we met at the art club last year and you helped me a lot with some amazing techniques". Although I don't remember everything but distant remnants started to get brighter and I recalled that evening when she fell apart crying to some abusive comments that some of the girls gave her on her painting and I helped her to learn new stuff.  
"Is everything going okay?" I asked as we walked together towards the classroom.  
"Yeah, I mean I am working pretty hard on my paintings" she said and took hold of my hands all of a sudden, "and all thanks to you, Clover".  
I felt pretty bashful, I felt like I was a great person or something like that. I puffed out my chest, coolly and replied, "It's all because of your determination".  
"Clove! Clove" Dixie yelled at me and waved both of her hands.  
"What's wrong, why are you being so hyper?" I asked her as I sat next to her. She had her eyes all wide and her eyes seemed like they'd come out from her eyeballs.  
"Don't you know?" she asked, shocked.  
"What!?" I exclaimed, curiously.  
"Today, Mrs. Parker's taking a surprise test on Area"  
"Oh! That's it" I said, feeling reassured.  
"That's it!" she exclaimed, "aren't you scared?"  
"I am…but why are you scared?" I asked, "you're intelligent".  
"But…I didn't practice that chapter" she said, rolling her blue eyes.  
Suddenly my eye took a glimpse upon Jared who came and sat beside me. He was wearing a faded jeans with a red T-shirt and his hair was untidy. He wasn't like his usual self.  
"You like him?" suddenly Dixie questioned me that out of the blue. I was totally crestfallen to hear that.  
"No…I don't" I hollered, going red with rage. "He's looking different today".  
"Anyways let's concentrate on the surprise test, shall we?" she asked, politely as we opened out text-books and fell into a deep level of deliberation.  
Mrs. Parker came in shortly after the bell rang. She had her eyes round and big like an owl (showing her intellect).  
"I hope you've all practiced" she said, grimly. Her voice is like a the damps earth, all soaked up and unable to retain the moisture. Mrs. Parker had her voice broken down, and she coughed several times to speak properly, which of course wasted a lot of time.  
"I am unwell today" she said, rancorously, "but the test will be taken". Immediately after that everyone's faces went red with rage and anxiousness. As the hope of the exam not being taken was broken down by that foul-mouthed teacher.  
"She is so bloody determined to sent us to hell" whispered Dixie, and I chuckled with laughter.  
"Bloody hell, she's definitely gonna send us to hell" I replied back and we both smiled as we looked at Mrs. Parker's deplorable condition. Her nostrils were all the time covered with that dirty, blue kerchief with pink dots. And she coughed rancorously several times, so loudly and abruptly that she scared the hell out of all of us!  
At the ring of the first bell she ordered (most precisely because of her cocky attitude) Peter to collect all the sheets. Dixie was reluctant to hand it over as she wasn't sure about her answers. That was the first time when I saw the most intelligent girl in our class feel the jitters on her skin and cold down her spine.  
"What's the matter?" I asked, "you feel uneasy"  
"Yeah! The test wasn't nice, I think I got everything wrong". With that she cried a bit and again turned down her gloomy self into a cheering and resilient girl as if she never whined.  
I happened to glance upon Jared who was talking with some of his friends rather cheerfully. He looked rather happy and pleased, not lonely like he was before.  
"Jared's made friends with Peter Mollock and Neil Gareth" said Dixie.  
"You don't have to report me that" I said, frustratingly. A little later the bell rang for our recess time. Dixie and I usually bring our own lunch from home but unfortunately both of us accidently forgot to bring our lunches and instead we had to buy from the school cafeteria.  
"What do you want to eat?" I asked as walked pass the corridor.  
"Umm… I think chicken legs with a mayonnaise" she replied, like a ravenous and a covetous person ready to grab anything (delicious, of course).  
"What's on your mind"  
"I guess noodles" I replied, checking the pink and white purse that I brought.  
"That's lame" she replied.  
"Well…you're just being greedy"  
As we entered the café. Everyone was yelling and shouting and all of a sudden the café didn't look like a café. There was a serious fight between Peter Mollock ( our class leader) and Keith Selma (a bad reputed senior). And everyone was bellowing and shouting almost like a fish market, most of them were supporting Keith because he was strong and tall.  
"I wonder what's the fight about" asked Dixie, getting heated up with curiosity all of a sudden as her bright eyes sparked with keenness.  
"Peter's sure gonna lose" said Kimberly as she approached towards us from the congested crowd of sadist people.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because Keith's stronger than him" replied Kimberly with a tone of dissatisfaction, "and he's a senior so if he loses he'll have to obey everything that Keith says".  
"Well…I thought that you were dating Peter" suddenly Dixie said. Kimberly's face grew red with embarrassment and she blushed.  
"It's not like that, it's just he asked me out" she replied, still red with blushing.  
I was pretty confused about the fact that how come did Dixie knows about her private life.  
"How come you know that?"  
"I know everything" she replied, "I am the student council President, remember". The fight grew more and Peter was being punched every time and that dampened his chance of winning but still just like his badge fits his personality, he got up every time and tried to punch him.  
"What's he fight about?" I asked Kimberly, who was tensed to see Peter's bruises. She definitely cared for him.  
"You see… Lola" she explained, "was in the line first line to receive her lunch but Keith burst in from nowhere and split her food on the ground and seeing that Peter (her elder brother) was infused with anger and he tried to make Keith say sorry but as we know that senior are so stubborn. Instead he picked up a fight with Peter".  
"That's injustice" I said, my mind was pressured with the unfair deeds of Keith, I wanted to do something because Peter was getting beaten up like a dog.  
"NOW you know who's stronger" yelled Keith, his hideous and vibrant voice echoed through all of our ears.  
"You're just a coward, you thrive on the weak" said Peter, lying on the ground half-unconscious and his head was bleeding.  
Nobody had the guts to go against Keith Selma, he's the son of a politician and to go against him meant to go against his father which would be troublesome.  
"You're a coward" suddenly a voice was heard from the crowd. I thought I recognized that voice although I wasn't sure.  
Keith peeked from above the crowd like an eagle searching frantically for it s prey.  
"Who's that?" he asked, impenitently.  
Almost like from out of the blues, Jared came forward with a cold drink's cup. His face was bold and his untidy hair lay elegantly over his forehead.  
"Who're you" asked the ghastly monster with its repulsive voice.  
"I am Jared" he replied, "I hope you've heard about me". He was calm unlike Peter who did shiver with fear.  
Jared's blue eyes remained constant like the ocean when he hollered with anger, "you should repent for what you've done".  
"HOW DARE YOU" yelled Keith, feeling a little weak after delivering several punched to Peter.  
But he was strong, with a swift move he came to punch Jared but Jared was smart, he deftly dodged his punch and like a judo master he lifted Keith and threw him on the ground. Everyone stared at him with awe and wonder struck.  
"Man, he's awesome" some of the boys said with thrill.  
"He's so handsome" I heard some of the girls exclaimed.  
He was truly marvelous and no one knew it was like he was a dark horse. Keith was scared and he moved back wiping off the dirt from his face.  
With an averse and a rueful look he apologized to Lola was shocked and very much delighted.  
All the students praised Jared for his strength and Peter's bravery. Although Peter was badly wounded Kimberly was there to help him.  
And for Jared there was a little scratch on his arm.  
"Thanks, man" said Peter.  
"It's nothing" he replied, nonchalantly.  
As the principle came everyone settled down like nothing ever happened and his eyes moved round and round like a suspicious owl looking for some evidence. But it was totally awesome the way everyone changed back their expressions and cleaned the room so quickly.  
"Is everything okay?" he asked, lifting his one brow.  
"Yes, sir" replied Keith, anxiously. As he walked away everyone started talking like bees.  
"Hey…Clove" Dixie whispered, "you know Jared, why don't you go ask how is he so strong".  
"Why should I go" I said.  
"Its because you know him"  
"I don't know him personally"  
"Are you getting shy?" asked Dixie.  
"Shut up! I am not" I replied, but honestly I was nervous because now that he'd shown his true self he's become popular and that made it more difficult for me to approach him. 

A time together

"I'll talk to him after everyone goes, okay" I said, finally getting rid from my emotions.  
"Why do you want to know about his fitness?"  
"My friend from the School Newspaper club, Anna, had asked me to ask him but since I am busy I am requesting you to do it on my behalf" replied Dixie, packing her bags hurriedly. I gave a slow groan after hearing that, why should I always be the ONE to do these awkward stuff for her.  
Although it was pretty much an ordeal to approach him and talk to him about his fitness but I had no other option.  
I knew that Jared would be still in the library issuing some books. So I waited patiently for everyone to leave and then when finally everyone was gone I grabbed the chance and stomped upstairs to the library.  
I wasn't really nervous but still I had that sort of a itchy feeling in my heart because I was never really a good talker with him.  
I saw him taking a book from the shelf and I stood there mobilized, thinking about something.  
"Do you want anything?" asked the librarian, with her pitchy tone.  
"Umm…no…. I mean yes, I want a reference book" I stammered. Jared turned back and saw me.  
"Clove, after a long time" he said, all of a sudden greeting me with a sweet smile.  
"Oh! Jared, nice to see you" I replied, I didn't stammer I wasn't feeling fretful all of a sudden.  
We stood there, unable to communicate just like the first time we met. I took my book and was about to leave when suddenly I remembered that I had to ask him that weird question, so I turned back and walked towards him.  
"Umm…Jared" I said, feeling bashful.  
"Is something wrong, you're face is red" he said, examining my face.  
"No…it's just that I want to ask you a weird question" I said, "BUT please don't laugh".  
"Sure"  
"What is your secret behind your immense superhero strength" I asked, more like a reporter.  
He didn't say anything instead he gave a short bark of laughter. I felt embarrassed. I was literally cursing Dixie and Ana in mind.  
"I thought you said you wouldn't laugh"  
"Oh! Sorry…sorry" he apologized, still with a smile.  
"I never had the intention to ask you this but Ana wanted my help" I explained.  
"IT's okay, I don't mind" he replied, with his beautiful deep voice.  
"So?"  
"SO?" he said.  
"Tell me".  
"Oh! Yeah" he replied, "there's no special secret I used to practice judo and kendo when I was a child and eat lots of vegetables". Saying this his face became darkened like a broken bulb.  
"Are you OK?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's just I remembered about my parent's" he said. I lowered my eyes and said sorry in a low tune because I knew he'd lost his parents.  
"They left me when I was just five" he said, looking at the book on the table, "they said me that self-help is the best help and knew that I had to protect myself, so I worked very hard to train myself with all the necessities".  
"I was really flabbergasted the way you fought with bravery. All of the girls were like-admiring you like you were superman" I said, trying to liven up his dampen down spirits.  
He gave a short smile that disappeared into that same dark corner of his face.  
"You're really good" he said, a little later, "just like everyone says".  
"EVERYONE" I asked, confused.  
"Yeah, most of the boys say that, I don't know if you're aware of it or not" he explained, "but one of the guys named Brandon has a crush on you". The name of crush itself lightens up a teenage girls spirits to know that there is someone who likes her. But that never worked for me, books only lightened up my spirits (story books, of course).  
"You mean Brandon Scott" I asked.  
"Yeah, he's in the soccer team". "I've seen him, he plays really nice and has a great face plus all the girls like him".  
"I don't know if you know it or not" I said ignoring him, "but most of the girls have a crush on you".  
Jared gave a hilarious frown that almost made me laugh but I suppressed it.  
"Really?" he exclaimed, excitedly. I never knew that a reclusive boy like Jared would be so thrilled to hear that but then I remembered that not everyone is like I am- a stupid.  
"You like love or stuff like that?" I asked, shyly.  
"Nope, I was just thrilled that I am so attractive" he said, with a smile that made fall in laughter.  
"You have a good sense of humor, I thought that you were a nerd" I said,  
"NEVER judge a person by his looks" he said, like a saint.  
"What's your favorite book?" he asked, flipping the pages of his book.  
"Mine" I said and fell in a deep thought, "I think its 'The colors of my life'".  
"That's a philosophical book" he said, "so you love saintly books"  
"That's not saintly it's just inspires me" I protested against his vague ideas about my likes.  
"What's yours" I asked, curiously.  
"It's 'Secrets of a Solitary Life'".  
"The name sounds like its saintly, too".  
"Yeah, but it's a bit like me" he replied, with his goofy smile.  
I started thinking about the first time we met, when the sun's faint rays lingered on the silver sky. His face was illuminated with the soft rays and he glowed with the winter sun, this day was just like that but a little different. I gave a smile looking outside the window, the sun's rays had smeared the whole sky with shades of purple and yellow.  
"It's majestic" he said, looking at the sky.  
"Yeah" I replied, slowly, I was completely mesmerized by the vista.  
"Have you'll finished studying?" the librarian asked, looking at both of us, underneath her spectacles.  
I realized that I hadn't studied at all, all this time I talked to a BOY! It struck me and I felt a strange feeling growing in my heart-maybe happiness.  
"Yes, Mrs. Jerome" said Jared, getting up. I got up and returned the book to her and shortly we both left the school building.

"Hi, there" suddenly I heard Dixie's voice. I saw her standing near the gate with a book in her hand. She waved at us, with her inane smile.  
"Dixie, what are you doing here?" I asked, pretty much shocked.  
"I was waiting for you'll" she said, flimsily.  
"But…but I thought you had an important task" I stammered, all because I was utterly bemused.  
"Well…I finished it early and thought I must accompany you'll".  
"Thank you" said Jared, politely.  
"Jared- I was really enthralled to see you defeat Keith" she continued, just a slipshod and nerdy reporter.  
"It's no big deal" he said, "and I heard you're putting this up on your newspaper".  
"Yes, Ana Watson, of the newspaper club pledged me and I couldn't deny it".  
Both of them had a nice and warm conversation going on, I felt like I was left out. Although I've felt like this many times, however today I wanted to be a part of their conversation, today I detested for being left out, today I wanted to talk and talk and TALK!  
"Clove, what's the matter" suddenly Dixie inquired.  
"N…nothing I am feeling exhausted" I said succinctly, "I better go".  
I waved them good-bye and ran off towards my house.  
"You're late, where were you?" asked mom, curiously.  
"You don't expect me to be in some other place" I said, throwing my bag on the sofa, "I was in the school library".  
"You were with Jared" she suddenly said, I was befuddled and suddenly got nervous.  
"I…I was" I replied, tentatively. "Who said you that?".  
"Dixie, you're friend said me that" mom said, cutting the vegetables. Dixie! What would she tell me that. Oh! No mum must think something's going on between us! I thought, that made me feel even more embarrassed and uneasy.  
"She was going pass our house and I didn't see with her" mom explained, "so I was worried and I asked her where were you, and she said me you were with Jared, reading".  
"Oh!, that's it" I signed and felt reassured. Thank god she doesn't have a misunderstanding, otherwise I would have been in hell.  
"That boy…" mom said, suddenly turning towards me in a low tune. The winds blew with a soft rustling through the leaves, everything was serene.  
"Jared…is from Scotland?" she asked, coyly, I'd never seen her so fretful and uneasy before, as if all her true-self was soaked up in one minute.  
"Is there a problem?" I asked.  
"No…no I mean Scotland is my favorite place, so it just seemed to me like he's so lucky he's from that place".  
There was a silence after that. A little later dad came and we had dinner but I never had the courage to ask her about that topic anymore. 

The confession

"No doubt you're mum loves Scotland" said Dixie, after I explained her bizarre conduct yesterday.  
"Yeah, sometimes she'd just stare at the photo of the Holyroodhouse Castle like she is hypnotized" I said. I was worried about her, she'd never been like that before, or maybe I never knew that because I had been wrapped up within myself so much.  
"Forget it, Dixie, I wonder whether you really had an important job" I said, narrowing my eyes. At that moment her face became pale and she trembled.  
"I had…ask my mom" she spluttered.  
I still doubted her demeanor but still I trusted he because she's my childhood friend.  
As we were about our class I saw Kimberley with her friend.  
"Hi" I said and waved at her, she waved back and smiled.  
"What's up" said Dixie putting her hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay with you and Peter?".  
"Shhhh!"she exclaimed, whispering to both of us, "don't say it". Kimberley was one of those girls who got embarrassed in almost everything. But she was beautiful, tall and graceful and many of the boys had asked her out but she had rejected all of them until Peter asked her out. I guess she liked him.  
"You get nervous in everything" I said, teasing her, "You both like each other, don't be shy".  
"As if you're the one to talk" suddenly Dixie replied, "you get nervous in front of boys, too".  
Kimberley gave a chuckle after hearing that and pulled Dixie to her side and said something in her ear, I wasn't sure what could they be possibly whispering.  
"See ya!" she said and went to her own classroom.  
"What did she say?" I asked Dixie, as we sat on our chairs. She didn't reply, her face had all of a sudden become like a attorney as if I had committed some crime and she was going to punish me.  
I was becoming even more impatient and curious, so I urged her to spit it out.  
"You didn't tell me that Brandon has a crush on you?" she said, with anger and cross feelings. I was perplexed and rather petrified to think that even Kimberley knows that. It was so bashful!  
"I didn't know it either" I said, protesting.  
"Is it?" she asked, "what are YOU, Living under a ROCK!".  
"Don't be so EXCITED"  
"You're literally a monk" she retorted.  
"Maybe you should lower your voice, everyone is watching us" I said, lowering my eyes.  
"How come you don't know that" Dixie continued with her boring words, this time lowering her voice.  
"It's because I never saw him staring at me" I said, "and even if he did, I am going to punch him on his face and kick him". I never really used those kinds of obnoxious words before, and I never beat up a boy but I had to say that to show that I don't have any interest in Brandon Scott.  
"You're really violent" Dixie said, finally putting a stop at that mundane topic.  
Shortly after that our regular classes began.  
Although the teacher was teaching, my head was somewhere else, in some other world. I had never thought about anyone having a crush on me, never, really. Maybe because I think I can never fit in that sort of a place, maybe because I can be sometimes clumsy and stupid. I never wasted my time daydreaming about all fantastical deliberations and teenage love. Because I knew that whatever we feel at this age is just an infatuation, that lasts so long as we feel the pleasure.  
I just wanted to tell Brandon that he should stop wasting his time thinking about me because I really never liked him.  
"Did anyone ever proposed to you?" I asked Dixie, as we sipped into our smoothies.  
"Umm…when I was thirteen, a boy in my neighbor proposed me on my birthday" she replied.  
"Did you accept it?"  
"No…he was ugly" replied Dixie, frankly.  
"What about you?"  
"I….I never got".  
"But now that you're having an admirer I am sure you're getting proposed" she said, laughing like a joker.  
"Proposed?" suddenly Jared came, his auburn hair was neatly combed.  
"Yeah, don't you know Brandon likes Clover"  
"Shut up!" I yelled, trying to close her mouth.  
"Oh! I know that, in fact I informed her" said Jared.  
"Umm…Jared how's this Brandon?" I asked, "I mean is he good-natured?"  
"As far as I know him" he explained, "he's a bit clumsy like you are, but is very hardworking so he's the captain of the Soccer team. If you want to know about his personality then I think he's funny, cool and boisterous".  
"Now you know him, maybe now you like him"  
"No!, I don't" I said, "I simply can't judge a character by a rough sketch".  
"I love the way you speak" suddenly Jared said, he had this goody smile on his face which me feel bashful.  
"Jared! Can you come over" yelled Peter from the other side.  
"Sure". He bid us bye and went away, while I stayed perplexed not able to analyze anything.  
Like this the day got over, it was five P.M time to go home.  
"Clove, aren't you coming?" called Dixie from the corridor.  
"You go, I have to clean the board" I said, halfhearted.  
The sun was still brightly shining brightly thawing all the snow that fell.  
"Summer's coming" I thought and lost myself into those wonderful memories that I had spent in the beach, last year with Dixie, Pat and Kimberley. Those warm memories just came to me like a revolving lantern when I was alone and quiet. I guess that's the best time for the memories to visit us.  
Suddenly the door opened, quietly. There was a silhouette against the door, I couldn't figure who was that?  
"Clover Anderson" he said, approaching towards me. My heart raced with anxiousness when I saw that he was none other than Brandon Scott. He had a lissome figure with a boyish face. Brandon's hair was jet-black, brightly shining like a raven's feathers. His eyes were golden brown and his hair was a mass of tangles with a roman nose.  
"Oh, Brandon, it's you" I said, coyly trying to hide my nervousness.  
"Umm…I know it's awkward for me to suddenly run into you" he said, as nervous as I was. Oh! God what if he confesses to me? I thought, I could almost hear my heart hammering inside my chest and I started to sweat.  
"No…it's not, I mean…it's not" I said. We remained quiet for some time when suddenly he said to me.  
"Are you going to the Prom?"  
"I don't know, I'm not sure"  
"Well…if that's the case then" he continued, staring at me, "can you go with me to the prom".  
I felt a jolt of shock. I'd never been asked before by any boy. It was incredulous, but I hated Prom's they were just a waste of time for delinquents like us.  
"Prom…I'd love to go with you" I said, "but…I am not sure".  
"That's okay" he said, "and I've always wanted to say you something". He became quiet and so did I. I couldn't hear anything except the breeze blowing outside and the steady beating of my heart.  
"I….I…I like you!" he spat it out, all of a sudden. His face was red. I'd never seen Brandon Scott getting embarrassed before.  
"What!" I exclaimed, shocked (putting on a travesty).  
"Yes, I've always wanted to confess but I just never had the courage" he continued, boldly. I was petrified at the fact that finally he revealed all of his feelings for me.  
"I am happy" I said, "to know that there's someone who likes a girl (a dumb) like me".  
"What you mean. You're a pretty girl , you're good and kind-hearted" he said. Hearing those words made me feel like I was in another planet. I had always thought that I was a nerd, nobody liked me and I was just useless-like a garbage meant to be thrown away, until THEN, but NOW I feel as if I am liked by someone but I was scared that I might just break his heart by rejecting him.  
"You know, Brandon" I said, in a low tune, "you're a good guy, handsome and many girls like you. But I think we're not meant to be together. It's just that I've never felt anything for you, ever. I mean I like you…as a friend. I am sorry".  
He was quiet, I surmised he mustn't have had expected to get rejected but whatever I said came from the depth of my heart.  
"I am really sorry" I said, going towards him. But he smiled back, unexpectedly.  
"It's okay" he said, "at least I know that you like me, and everyone was right about you-you're clueless about love".  
I gave a sneer after hearing that and we both smiled back at each other.  
"I hope you find a better girl than me" I said, as we walked outside the school building.  
"Yeah, but I guess there just won't be a better girl than you" he replied, looking downcast.  
"I am sorry" I consoled him, "I didn't knew you liked me so much"  
"I always did, but now that I know my answers" he said, "I don't have to be nervous all the time thinking about you".  
We bid goodbye as we walked towards our houses. I was relieved from such a burden, now I don't have to worry about anyone confessing their love for me. Because I am completely a plonker.


End file.
